Mirror Images-Chapter 22
'Chapter 22 ' 'Theresa ' I walked into the Nyx’s cabin. I took my usual place on Christopher’s bed and waited for him to come back to me. A couple of hours later I heard the door open and person stepped inside. “Hey.” I heard him say. I sat up, staring at Christopher’s eyes. Not red like the Other or Gold like Crescendon’s. Just brown, like he’s supposed to. “Hey.” I leaned forward to embrace him. “I missed you.” “I missed you too. Sorry for everything, my soul breaking, leaving you alone for months and..” Christopher choked. “-and Willow.” “Willow.” I knew that Christopher never had a chance to grieve for her. He had to defend the camp from the monsters, then his soul was broken and the Other took over. I pulled his head and put it on my shoulder, I let him cry. Why didn’t I cry? Maybe because I’ve grown numb from the pain. I knew that whatever had happened to us would forever change the two of us. “Tess?” I heard him say, pulling me into a tight embrace. “Yeah?” “I love you.” “I love you too Christopher.” '10 years later ' “Will stop!” I chased after the boy with black hair and blue eyes that he inherited from me. “Catch me mama!” He cheered gleefully. I ran after him, his childish laughter filled the air and filled me with joy. “Got you.” I caught up to him and picked him up. I tickled him as punishment. “Stop it!” Will demanded, laughing. “If you say sorry, maybe I will.” I replied. “You two are loud today.” Christopher stepped forward, holding another child in his arm. She was much younger than her brother, barely knowing how to speak and talk. Her eyes were the same shade of brown as her father’s but her hair was dark but getting a lighter shade from my own hair. Christopher put our daughter down. “Be careful now Astraea.” The young girl nodded. “Come on Astraea!” Will called out for his sister and she ran to follow him. Christopher put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on his. “I’m starting to think that I’m too old to keep up with them.” Christopher said. “Nonsense, you’re still young.” I laughed. “You are. Remember I was immortal for a while.” He noted. I laughed and turned my attention to the children. Will was running around full of energy, but his sister was in awe of her surroundings. She stared at a flower on the ground and that was the trigger. So much like Willow, who was like flowers, that the painful images of her ached in my mind. “You okay?” Christopher steadied me. “Yeah.” I didn’t have to tell him what was wrong, he knew. “We’ll make it through this.” Christopher reassured her. I couldn’t help but think about my children. How would they leave their lives? I knew they would have to eventually follow the path Christopher had taken, learn to fight and be warriors so they could defend themselves. What kind of mother was I to just allow them to walk into Death’s arms? Christopher’s finger weaved into mine and somehow I found my center. He was right, we were going through this. We had survived all other things haven’t we? Mirror Images Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Fallen Angel Series (Remake)|Remake---->]] 'Author's Note: ' Well that's the end of Christopher's story in this timeline. If you happen to read this story all the way through, first of; thank you. Secondly, this story and series is no longer Canon. I will be remaking the story, making it better with the experience and skill I now have. So if you've enjoyed this one then I hope you will continue to read the other story I'm story I'm writting as well as next part of Christopher's and Theresa's story. Cheers! A blade will never betray you so pay them a little more respect alright? 15:38, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page